Jeu
by socrazygirl
Summary: Ginny va-t-elle se prendre au jeu?


**Ma premiere fanfic dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je fais la suite ou pas...**

**pairing:**Ginny weasley & OC

**attention ceci est une histoire entre deux jeune femme homophobes passés votre chemin... **

**disclamer: tout appartient a JK Rowling seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu  
**

**

* * *

  
**

« Attends stp »

La main posée sur la poignée de sa porte je m'apprêtais à la quitter, à partir et à ne plus jamais revenir.

« Stp regarde-moi. »

Je ne pouvais pas, il m'était impossible de me retourner et de croiser son regard. Je savais que si je la regarder, si je la laisser plonger son regard dans le mien, je ne pourrai plus partir.

« Jude stp regarde moi, ne pars pas… »

Je ne pouvais pas rester, parce que je ne supporter pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oui je l'aime, mais ca n'est pas réciproque, et malgré mon amour pour elle je ne peux pas la voir avec un autre. Je veux la voir heureuse, mais je veux être à l' origine de ce bonheur, de son bonheur.

« Jude stp, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu veux pas de moi comme je veux de toi… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais pas ce que je pense, tu sais rien de ce que je veux ou pas ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Disant cela elle accrocha mon bras et tenta de m'obliger à lui faire face.

« Regarde-moi Jude. »

_« Allé ouvre cette porte Jude, ouvre la, ne la regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas. Allé ouvre, ouvre, c'est pas difficile, tu appuie sur cette foutue poignée, tu pousse la porte et tu marches sans te retourner. Aller __**ouvre » **_

« Ju' stp, stp regarde moi… »

Sa voix était suppliante « _ne craque pas ne regarde pas, tu te fais souffrir pour rien, __**elle ne t'aime pas alors arrête tes conneries sur le champ »**_

« Mon nom c'est Jude… »

« Non ton prénom c'est Judith. »

« C'est pareil… »

« Et puis change pas le sujet de la conversation… »

« On n'a pas de conversation, je m'en vais, lâche moi maintenant. »

« Non il n'en est pas question, tu m'entends ? Je ne te lâcherai pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, mais son parfum m'envahi, me clouant sur place plus surement que n'importe quel plaidoirie.

« Jude stp, je t'en prie, t'en supplie, je me mettrais a genoux si tu le veux, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais stp stp, reste avec moi, reste près de moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi stp reste … »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant a ce que je reste, ca t'amuse tant que ca de me voir malheureuse ici ? »

« Je… Non, non bien sur que non Jude, je veux pas que tu partes parce que je … parce que … »

Sa main toujours sur mon bras je la sentis se raidir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer.

« Tu quoi Ginny ? »

« Je … Je veux juste pas que tu partes c'est trop difficile a comprendre ca ? »

« Désolée Ginny mais il me faut plus d'argument que ca… »

« Tu veux des arguments ? Alors regarde moi, regarde moi dans les yeux pour que tu vois que je ne mens pas, que je ne joue pas avec toi. »

Ne sachant pas lui résister et ne pouvant pas non plus m'empêcher d'espérer, je me retourner, mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux, j'avais bien trop peur qu'elle y lise mes sentiments pour elle.

« Regarde moi stp, dans les yeux, je veux que tu puisses lire dans mes yeux ce que je vais te dire.. »

J'avaler avec difficulté ma salive, lentement et dévorant des yeux chacune des parties de son corps qui s'offraient a mes yeux. Je laisser mon regard remonté le long de ses jambes que je savais musclées, j'oser a peine effleuré des yeux son entre jambes, sa poitrine était bien trop visible malgré son uniforme, je résister a l'envie de couvrir son cou, sa mâchoire ses lèvres de baisers. Lorsqu'enfin nos regards se croisèrent, je n'osé pas croire ce que j'y lisais.

« Je t'aime Judith, voila pourquoi je ne veux pas que partes. Je veux que tu restes près de moi, parce que je veux chaque jour pouvoir te dévoré du regard, je veux chaque jour pouvoir m'imaginer que toi aussi tu m… »

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de finir. Je perdais le contrôle de mon corps, je laissais mes instincts me guider… Nos lèvres liées dans un baiser libérateur s'ouvrirent à l'autre. Permettant a nos langues de se découvrir, de se caresser lentement d'abord puis avec plus de … avec moins de … (enfin vous voyez quoi…).

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment je ne savais plus quoi faire de mes mains, je voulais tant la caresser. Je voulais lui faire comprendre a quel point je la désiré…

Semblant ne pas nécessités de quelconque ordre de ma part, d'elles mêmes mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, je sentis les muscles de mes bras se contracter pour l'attirer contre moi. Son corps était à présent collé au mien, je sentais son bassin contre le mien, sa poitrine contre la mienne. Elle fut obliger de rompre notre baiser, son souffle s'était accélérer, ne pouvant pas me contrôler, j'embrasser avec envie sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Arriver la je fis une légère pause le temps de murmurer a son oreille que je l'aimai moi aussi. Je repris alors mon activité, je fis descendre mes lèvres le long de son cou, lentement, pour savourer son parfum et le gout de sa peau. L'une de ses mains s'accrocher a mon T-shirt alors que l'autre fourrager dans mes cheveux. Mes mains étaient passées sous son chemisier caressant sa peau. Je fis descendre une de ces mains l'effleurant à peine, elle gagna rapidement ses fesses, passant le chemin elle descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, que je saisis pour la remontée au niveau de ma hanche. Je voulais la sentir encore plus près de moi. J'entendis un gémissement, sachant qu'il venait d'elle je pris mon courage a deux mains, et ses fesses part la même occasion pour la soulevée. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, son lit étant le plus près c'est la que je l'amenée, avec le plus de douceur possible j'allonger son corps sur le matelas.

Toujours en l'embrassant j'usé de mes mains pour lui faire comprendre de relâcher la pression de ses jambes autour de moi. Lorsqu'enfin elle libera mon bassin, j'éloigner moi corps du sien. Elle comprit que nos corps se détachés et tenta de me retenir contre elle. Je me sorti de son étreinte avec difficulté car j'avais aussi peu qu'elle l'envie de séparé nos corps. Je le fis pourtant. Je mis fin a notre baiser, souriante je me mis debout face à elle, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que je voulais faire elle tenta de se levée, je la repousser sur son lit en riant. Elle resta assise cependant prête à me retenir si je faisais mine de partir.

Ainsi donc je me retrouvé debout devant la femme pour laquelle je bruler de désir, m'apprêtant à me dévêtir devant elle enfin d'augmenter son désir.

Lentement je fis passés mes mains de ses épaules a mon bassin et je commencer a remonté le bas de mon haut tout en observant sa réaction, elle semblait apprécié ce que je lui dévoilé. Ses mains se joignirent aux miennes désireuse d'accélérer mon mouvement. Je lui souri en lâchant mon vêtement afin de saisir ses mains que je remis sagement sur ses cuisses. J'approché mon visage du sien, elle tenta d'happer mes lèvres au passage mais n'y parvint pas. Je glissai celles-ci jusqu'à son oreille pour lui recommander la sagesse.

Elle déglutit comprenant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à me toucher tant que je n'avais pas fini… Je pus enfin reprendre mon activité. Faisant taire mon impatience (car autant qu'elle je voulais que nos corps se touchent, se caressent, s'apprivoisent…) je me débarrasser de mon haut avec autant de sensualité que je pouvais. Une fois le vetement enlever je le laissé tombé a ses pieds…

J'accrocher mes pouces a la boucle de ma ceinture tout en enlevant mes chaussures. Je défis la boucle de ma ceinture et tiré dessus enfin qu'elle ne retienne plus mon jean… Je passé ma ceinture dernière la nuque de Ginny pour la faire se levée et l'attirée a moi. Croyant qu'elle avait de nouveau le droit de me toucher elle mit ses mains à la naissance de mon jean. D'un claquement de langue je l'a fit s'arrêté. Son regard croisa le mien et elle comprit.

Elle comprit que j'étais joueuse, et qu'elle était mon jouet. J'eus peur pendant un moment qu'elle n'accepte pas, mais son désir apparemment trop fort l'empêcha de se rebeller. Aussi ses mains regagnèrent sagement les poches situées à l'arrière de son jean. Je souris effleurant ses lèvres des miennes, je lâcher ma ceinture mes mains caressèrent son buste, lentement je fis remontés mes mains jusqu'au nœud de sa cravate, et je tiré lentement sur celui-ci son visage s'approcha du mien, j'en profité pour la torturer encore un peu, je mis mes lèvres à proximité des siennes, suffisamment près pour qu'elles s'effleurent et suffisamment loin pour qu'elles ne se joignent pas. Lorsque la cravate tomba je m'attaqué aux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Je les défis un par un, lentement laissant parfois mes doigt effleurés sa peau. Quand l'habit fut ouvert je glissé mes mains du centre de son ventre jusqu'aux cotés de son corps. Je remonté caressant sa peau jusqu'à faire tombé le tissus de ses épaules, elle ôta ses mains de ses poches pour qu'il aille rejoindre mon haut déjà au sol. J'hésité alors a la laissait parcourir ma peau déjà découverte, mais elle remit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle acceptait le jeu, y prenait même gout.

Mes mains laissées sur ses épaules glissèrent pour faire tomber ma ceinture. Elles passèrent ensuite dans son dos défaisant l'agrafe de son soutien gorge… une fois le sous vêtement tombé je dus faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements et pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Non je voulais faire ca bien, lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, faire en sorte qu'elle n'oublie jamais ce moment. J'entrepris de la repoussé jusqu'au lit ou elle tomba, d'une pression sur les épaules elle se laissa tombé en arrière. Je lui enlevé chaussures et chaussettes, légèrement moins lentement, je ne pouvais pas totalement réfréner mes pulsions…

Je m'attaquais ensuite a mon propre soutien gorge, caressant ma peau je fis remonté mes mains pour le dégrafé, ses yeux suivaient le tracé de mes mains, le désir que je lisais dans ses prunelles me fit frissonné. Quand mes seins furent libéré il me sembla qu'elle entamé un geste pour se relever, elle s'en abstint pourtant. Ses yeux suivant toujours le moindre mouvement de mes mains je lui fis comprendre que je désirai qu'elle ôte sa ceinture ce qu'elle fit déboutonnant également son jean. Je souris a cette intention j'agrippé le bas du vêtement et commencé a tiré dessus pour le lui retiré, elle se cambra légèrement pour décollé ses fesses du couvre lit. Le jean vint suivit de son boxer qu'elle faisait glisser délicatement. Enfin nue je me permis de détaillé chaque centimètre carré de sa peau s'offrant a mon regard, ne lâchant pas des yeux je saisis mon jean et mon boxer et les fit tomber le long de mes jambes.

Une fois nue je me mis a genoux sur le lit, entre ses jambes, mes mains de chaque coté de son corps. Je remonté lentement le long de ses jambes, embrassant sa peau, laissant le bout de ma langue en caressé parfois une parcelle. Son souffle s'intensifia lorsque j'atteignis le haut de sa jambe, mais je passai son entre jambes, désireuse de faire durée encore leur étreinte. Je tracé un sillon de baisers le long de son ventre. Je ne pus résister a l'envie de caressé sa poitrine. L'une de mes mains s'attaqua à ses seins alors que ses mains s'étaient emmêlées à mes cheveux pour me faire remonter plus rapidement.

La comprenant je cessé et amenai directement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bien plus rapidement que précédemment notre baiser ce fit passionner. Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux, elle parcouru mon dos de caresses, elle plaqua mon corps contre le sien.

Au contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne je ne tins plus. Ma main qui jusque la caressée sa poitrine suivit le chemin précédemment tracé part mes lèvres. Elle rejoignit vite son intimité. Me sentant si près elle mit fin a notre baiser pour gémir. Je ne repris ses lèvres entre les miennes que très brièvement dans un baiser dur et violant.

Mon désir me submergea, mais je sentis son corps se raidir sous moi. Elle pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort alors que d'un doigt j'augmenter encore un peu son désir.

« Oh j't'en prie Jude… Prends moi… oh oui prends moi maintenant… »

Obéissant pour une fois avec plaisir je fis glisser mes doigts vers la fente chaude et humide de son vagin. Lentement je fis pénétré un doigt et je commençais un lui imprégné un mouvement de va et vient quand je sentis ses hanches onduler sous moi

« Plus fort … » sa voix s'était faite plainte.

J'introduisis vite deux autres doigts en elle. Je fis en sorte de leur imprégner un mouvement plus violant et plus profond.

Ses gémissements étaient devenus des cris. Elle criait de plaisir. Lorsque mon nom apparu dans sa litanie de cris je sus qu'elle était son de l'orgasme. Je ralentis légèrement le mouvement de mes doigts, je le fis plus tendre, et doucement elle atteignit enfin extase. Son corps se raidit, elle cessa le mouvement de ses hanches contre mes doigts. Je continuais néanmoins mon va et vient, désirant que son orgasme soit le plus long possible.

Quand je sentis son corps se détendre sous moi. Je retiré mes mains de son intimité. Je l'embrassais doucement, tendrement. Elle mit fin a ce baiser, je m'apprêtais à l'interroger quand je sentis sa main saisir la mienne. Elle l'amena à sa bouche et entreprit de débarrasser mes doigts du liquide qui les recouvrés. Se faisant elle ne me lâcher pas du regard, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux…

Je compris qu'elle allait à son tour faire de moi son jouet…

* * *

alors un avis une critique?? une suite, pas une suite??


End file.
